


Ухмыляйся, Брустер!

by AAluminium



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Вот и наступил покой, которого он так искал. Хотя он всегда конфликтовал с людьми вокруг, всегда находились друзья, готовые поддержать его в трудный момент.





	Ухмыляйся, Брустер!

Вот и наступил покой, которого он так искал. Хотя он всегда конфликтовал с людьми вокруг, всегда находились друзья, готовые поддержать его в трудный момент. Не было никаких плохих предзнаменований: Бен продолжал что-то зубрить, очевидно, мечтая поступить в свой Йель, а Эйб заигрывал с Энни, которая, когда ее дразнили, все еще заливалась багрянцем. Беззаботное было детство, не так ли? У всех них были свои мечты, и, в сущности, они эти мечты преследовали – как по инструкции, не останавливаясь ни перед чем, наслаждаясь собственными ожиданиями. 

А у него особенной мечты не было – ему хорошо было и так, рядом с другими, которым всегда можно помочь. Калеб нормально относился ко всему, что бы только жизнь ему ни подсунула. Он мог положиться на товарищей, и они ничего никогда не просили взамен, точно так же как и он; они играли вместе, представляли себя солдатами и повстанцами, делили между собой роли, которые Таллмедж подцепил из каких-то книг – да, этот парень весь в науках. Вудхалл – тот не настолько, однако тоже любил почитать. А Энни мы никогда не воспринимали как леди из этих рассказов, которые они до дыр зачитывали, не правда ли? Она была самым отчаянным пиратом, которого я только видел!

До всего этого они были счастливы. Пока Бен и Эйб снабжали команду интересными ролями, Анна и Калеб добавляли всему этому действу эмоции, всплески энтузиазма, неподдельный интерес и некую интригу. В этих играх они учили друг друга доверять смутным догадками, аккуратно нарушать правила, и, раз уж на то пошло, поручаться за действия друг друга. Впрочем, было кое-что, что он помнил гораздо более живо; это воспоминание обладало большей силой по сравнению с остальными, так как лучший друг впервые за него заступился в открытую. Эйб и Калеб поругались – из-за глупости, но последний никак не хотел мириться с нелогичным подходом, предложенным Вудхаллом. В этот раз они работали в команде; как ни странно, у Брустера созрела целая стратегия относительно того, как схватить обоих – и Энни, и Бена, которые легко клюнули бы на его удочку. Ну а судейский сын и тут проявил свою упертость. 

\- Калеб, - глаза Эйба сверкнули очевидным раздражением. – Послушай меня! Они прячутся где-то неподалеку, нам просто нужна хорошая ловушка!

\- Нет, Эйб, нам бы на дно залечь, - мягко сказал Брустер, поправляя свою щегольскую новоукраденную из отцовского шкафа шляпу. – Когда они увидят, что мы ушли, то явятся сами – и мы их схватим! Проще некуда!

\- Это растянется на весь день!

\- Твоя ловушка растянется на час!

\- Не растянется!

\- Растянется! 

\- Не растянется! 

\- Нет, Эйб, растянется!

\- Да откуда ты знаешь? Ты никогда не устраивал ловушек!

\- А ты? – Брустер ухмыльнулся, поднимая брови. 

О, так они и подрались. Рукопашная драка, которая не принесла ничего кроме ссадин и синяков, но Калеб-то тогда выиграл. Ну, то есть, выиграл бы, если бы не Бен в роли миротворца. 

\- Калеб, не нужно было, - произнес он, прикладывая к ране какую-то тряпку. – Ты же знаешь Эйба. Нужно было дать ему пару минут, чтобы выпустить пар. 

\- Это я и сделал! Ты что, не слышал? – Брустер широко улыбнулся, глядя на друга с преданностью в глазах. – Я из него всю дурь вышиб. Ты же не какой-то идиот, в такую бы ловушку ты не угодил. 

Таллмедж взглянул на ссадину на лбу и прижал к ней ткань – навыков бойца у Эйба было не много, но иногда он умудрялся удивлять их всех.  
\- Калеб, ты же не можешь драться с собственными друзьями. 

\- А я и не дерусь. Просто не хотел оставаться в долгу, понимаешь? – он рассмеялся и снял со лба клочок. – Смотри, я теперь солдат. В следующий раз у меня будет целый отряд! 

\- Будет, будет, - Бен улыбнулся в ответ и похлопал товарища по плечу своей бледной рукой. – Только не ввязывайся больше в драки, хорошо? Я поговорю с Эйбом. Я понимаю, что ты хотел добавить остроты, а он принял это слишком близко к сердцу. Не думай, что он всерьез хотел тебя ударить. В следующий раз, когда будешь что-то предлагать, будь осторожнее – это же Эйб, ожидать можно чего угодно. – тут он не смог подавить смешок. 

Это и была какая-то смутная, но поддержка, которой он сейчас не чувствовал. Бен стал черствым, отстраненным – и ничто не могло уберечь его от этой участи, ни даже самый близкий друг, готовый принять что угодно и простить что угодно. 

\- Ну и ну, - раздался нервный, елейный и в то же время неприятный голос, заставляющий кровь леденеть. – Проснись и пой, Брустер, проснись и пой! Перед нами долгий разговор! – Симкоу выплеснул ведро воды на пленника. – Только не говори, что ты устал. 

\- Устал – от твоих никчемных попыток заставить меня заговорить, - слабо бормочу я, стараясь ухмыляться. Даже это делать больно. – Удиви меня. 

\- О, это запросто, - его глаза сузились, а губы сворачиваются в садистский оскал. – Поверь мне, у меня столько идей. Уверен, ты по достоинству оценишь их все. 

Сказав это, он закладывает свой байонет в камин позади меня. 

Ухмыляйся, Брустер. Тебе больше ничего не остается…


End file.
